When In Prussia
by McBuscus
Summary: When Gilbert spirals into a morbid depression because he hasn't seen his best friend in months, it's up to Alfred to fly over to Prussia and be with him. Because the two are ecstatic to be with each other again, their feelings end up intertwining together. Will one of them finally confess their true feelings? (This EVENTUALLY has smut!)
1. Chapter 1

"I WANNA BE AN AMERICAN HERO! RED WHITE AND BLUE IS MY LOGO!  
STAND UP AGAINST THE FORCE OF EVIL! I'LL BE THE ONE TO SAY 'LETS GO'!" I  
heard my alarm ring. I lazily popped an eye open, propping myself up on and  
elbow. You see, I don't just "get up" after taking a nap. I get up  
like I'm going through a fucking exorcism.

"Nyekslwmskroeekeneejkeoekdje o! w-whaaa..." I screeched, blinking  
back the sun. And then my phone rang.

"You and me baby, ain't nothing but mammals, so let's do it like they do  
on the discovery channel!" Fuck second verses... I picked up the phone,  
holding it up to my ear as I curled up on the couch.

"Yo..." I yawned, and the other person could be heard cackling on  
their end of the line.

"Kesese~ Alfie! I can hear joor exorcism from mein house IN EAST  
PRUSSIA! Piyo~! Guten morgen, Schlafend Schöne~" The other perso-  
Gilbert cackled.

"Have you memorized my sleeping habits and schedules..." I laughed  
wearily, rubbing my eyes. "Seriously... You called five seconds after I  
ended the exorcism..." I giggled, bugging out my eyes.

"Ja! I need to make sure zat Mein kleiner Jung-Spielzeug is up in time for  
me to say hallo! Kesese~ I miss joo! Dude, ve have to hang out. Ich don't care  
if I have to turn this fucking plane around! Fuck it. Ich würde hier zu  
fliegen. Holen Sie packen! Ich werde da sein in ein paar Stunden! Oder Tagen!  
Je nach Flugverkehr! Scheiße, was ist, wenn es eine Luft Stau?!" Gilbert  
panicked. Thank GOD my nation is a multiple-lingual nation... I think...

"Gilbert! Calm down! Theres no such thing as an air traffic jam! And  
besides. I barely have enough cash in my account to pay this month's  
subscription to Game Fly. How am I supposed to afford a two-way flight to  
GERM-"

"AL."

"Sorry, PRUSSIA. How!? I'm sorry, Gil... I don't think it's a grea-"

"I'll fly you. Both vays. Unless I can get you to stay vith me~  
Kesesese~" The Prussian cut me off. "I'll pay for EVERYTHING! I  
swear to gott! Please?! Joo von't be sorry! I'm already out of  
Prussia!"

"I don't know, Gilbert... I barely know any German. Before you say  
Prussian, I know for a FACT that Prussian is not a language. Nice try,  
though." I laid onto my back, facing the ceiling.

"Okay; first off. Wie oft haben Sie in Deutsch geträumt?" Gilbert  
asked me. I just made a face.

"What? I've never dreamt in Ger-"

" Sexuelle Fantasien enthalten." Gilbert chuckled. I blushed brightly  
and muttered my answer.

"Somewhere around five..." I gave a little smirk, and i could hear  
Gil blubbering and stuttering random nonsense...

"Z-Zweitens haben Sie bis jetzt nicht aufgefallen, dass Sie Englisch  
sprechen, ich Deutsch spreche, aber du verstehst mich vollkommen klar? Wir tun  
dies jedes Mal, wenn ich rufe!" Gilbert giggled, and I dropped my cell  
phone onto the couch when I realized... I could understand German.

"Aww ... Nun, da ich verstehe, kann ich dies tun ... Warum willst du mich  
zu gehen da drüben so schlecht?" I giggled, a slight crack of awe in my  
voice.

"I really do miss joo! Ve haven't actually seen each other in... Five  
years?"

"Five months, Gilbert. Five months. It FEELS like five years, because  
you've been sitting on your ass the entire time, playing Minecraft." I  
smiled, snuggling into the couch as I positioned myself upside-down on the sofa  
cushions.

"Eizer vay, it's too long. I'm on mein jet right now; I'll be flying over  
Italy in about... Half an hour. If joo aren't packed by the time Ich arrive,  
I'll just help joo~ I'm really sorry for such short notice, but-"

"Gil. Don't apologize. I can't wait. I'm so excited to see you again! But  
I gotta ask.. How long would you like me to stay?" I asked, nearly falling  
over because of my shaking with anticipation.

"One veek. Minimum." He cackled, and I couldn't help but let out a  
quiet giggle. Bad mistake. As soon as I laughed, I lost my balance and toppled  
over backwards off the couch. I let out a quiet yelp as my face made impact  
with the floor, and Gilbert was heard letting out a gasp at the loud thud the  
fall created.

"Ouch..." I whimpered, my arm bent in a shape that it WASN'T  
supposed to be in. I gave my leg a lurch forward, and I heard a fucking POP.  
"What the hell happened to me!?"

"Alfred!? Fuck! Alfred?! Hey, bist du okay!? What happened!? What was  
that crash!?" Gil panicked, and then following that, a command to the  
pilot to reach top speed was heard on his line.

"Gilbert. Calm down! I just fell off the couch. Yeah, I suppose I should  
explain that... I was upside down, and I lost my balance when I let out that  
uncharacteristically sweet giggle, and I sorta just toppled over. I landed on  
my freaking face, though!" I laughed, although it turned into yet ANOTHER  
giggle. Something was SERIOUSLY wrong with me.

"Hmph... Okay. Just, please don't hurt joorself...? Ve just exited  
Europe. I love mein fast jet~ Und ze hot flight attendants zat I hired to...  
attend... It. Ach, but vonce I pick joo up, ve can take as much time as joo  
vant~ Kesesesese!" Gilbert cackled seductively, causing me to let out a  
high-pitched squeak. "Ooh~ Dude! Joo! Joo freaking just squeaked! Vait  
until joo get vat I'm doing ven I get to joor house~ Joo vill jizz in joor  
pants! Zat is, if joo still have zem on by zen~ I've been kind of obsessed vith  
ripping ze pants off of really sexy peoples lately. It's totally  
un-awesome." The Prussian snickered evilly, and I felt a hotness climbing  
into my face.

"I wouldn't mind." I chuckled, standing up to walk into my room.  
"But seriously... How long do you think I can stay with ya..?" I  
asked with a giggle as I swooned over to my closet, and I pulled out a giant  
suitcase on wheels after opening the doors.

"I vant joo to stay vith me forever..." Gilbert whined sadly, and I  
bit my lip. "Und I know joo can't... But I need to be able to see joo more  
often. I've been really depressed because I haven't... Und let's just say... Vy  
don't joo come for two veeks, und zen if it is okay, I vill stay vith joo  
forever!" The Prussian cheered happily.

"I do have an empty guest bedroom that I need to fill in the next four  
weeks... And it really is lonely here. Plus I love having you around, so...  
Deal."

"Alfred, joo are ze AWESOMEST Jung-Spielzeug a Prussian could ever have!  
I'm flying over Ze North American neighborhoods right now. I'll help joo pack  
ven I get to joor home~ Right now I have to go, zough. I'm just about to land  
in ze terminal. Unfortunately France is being as arschloch, and he's stealing  
mein fast jet for ze night... Freaking arsch-fuck. Ve're going to have to use  
mein normal private jet. Is zat okay?" Gilbert asked.

"Yeah, of course! Like you said. Ve can take as much time as joo vant~  
Kesesesese!" I laughed childishly, and I pulled my pajama tee over my  
head. "Also, Mein Preußischen Meister, I've never been in a private jet  
before. At all. So I could really care less as to how fast it goes. So... Get  
your awesome ass over here and be with your Boy-Toy!" I yelled happily,  
and I heard Gilbert whine.

"Mein gott... A-Auf Wiedersehen! I'll be right zere, mein liebling  
Jung-Spielzeug! Mein Five-Meters of Awesome shall save joo from joor  
misery!" Oh god. He was going to save me with his Five-Meter...

"B-bye, Gil...! See ya soon..." I laughed nervously, and I hung up.  
Oh shit... "Welp, better get ready..." I blushed brightly. After  
tossing my shirt into my hamper, I pulled my pants and boxers lower on my hips  
until a portion of my pelvis was visible; I tussled up my hair, giving it a  
sort of suggestive style, and I brung a shaky, nervous hand to my Nantucket,  
and I gave it an encouraging tug. Why was I so sensitive when I was around- or  
going to be around- Gilbert... My meat-supreme hardened twice it's original  
size, and I jogged back the living room, sitting on the couch in a VERY  
seductive pose, and I waited.


	2. Chapter 2

Fairly soon, the door opened. "Hallo, Alfred! Keses...ese.." Gilbert walked into the living room, grinning and brimming brightly, and he stopped dead in his tracks, blushing intensely as he stared wide-eyed at me.

My arousal only grew more when he inhaled shakily; and I used a finger to usher him over. "Before we go... Before anything happens... Play with your boy toy, Master..." I purred, twisting up my body into an even more provocative pose.

"Gott, thank joo..." Gilbert looked upwards and bit his lip, and he walked over to me on the couch. "Alfred. You look. Incredible..." He grinned evilly, and he carefully straddled my lap, spreading my legs apart by pushing against them with his thighs, and I let my head fall back against the couch as I smiled up at him a little. He began gently nipping at my jawline, purring seductively as he removed his black leather jacket. I moaned softly in satisfaction of finally having him with me again... He gently pushed his hips to mine, but despite his overpowering dominance, we BOTH whined out in pleasure as our erections met, and he proceeded in provocatively grinding against me. I yelped out happily as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, gladly participating by moving my pelvis against his, and he groaned and chuckled while he carefully proceeded in tugging my waistband to my pants forward, and he trailed a single finger down my pelvis as he leaned down and whispered,

"But vat I said vas just a figure of speech... Besides. I have somezing special planned for joo ven ve get to mein house. So get in mein lap und hug me, dammit!" Gilbert smiled brightly, and I bit my lip as I grinned and crawled my way into his lap.

"Oh god, Gil... I've missed you so much. You're moving in with me after the two weeks, right...?!" I whispered happily after I'd wrapped my arms around his middle, and I'd nuzzled my face against his chest to take in the seductive scent of the Prussian, the familiar aroma of Axe Touch body spray.

(Faint on plane)

"Aww... Joo're so cute~! Alfred... I vould love to. I don't zink it's healthy for us to be apart for so long. It's like zere vas a disturbance in ze force... Und all of ze Creepers, Zombies, Skeletons, Spiders, and Endermen in ze server came together to tell us zat somezing vas wrong..." Gilbert leaned down and whispered into my ear, with an extremely lustful expression on his face.

I peered nervously and innocently up at him, and I used my hands to lightly clutch his dark blue-green shirt in my fists, feeling his well-built chest beneath the tight cotton fabric. It was torture to be this close to him... But it was also heaven. My breathing became fast, shaky, and shallow at the amazing close proximity of the Prussian while he came closer as to touching our foreheads together and our noses brushed against each other, and as he stared into my eyes with his scarlet, intoxicating, attractive, seductive rubies glistening over with pure lust... I began shivering happily in his arms. "G-Gilbert..." I squeaked quietly, and I gulped deeply.

"Ja..." He replied at the same volume and tone... As if he didn't want to tamper with the incredible feeling that the action created for the both of us... At least I hope, the both of us...

"M-my heart, dude..." I exhaled nervously, looking down for a brief moment to try and catch my breath, but when I failed at doing so, I looked back up, accidentally ghosting our lips together along the way. "O-oh my god! I-I'm so s-sorry..! I-I didn't m-mean to! I-I..." I blushed brightly, moving to pull away, but something inside of me didn't want to go, and I just stayed there, a half an inch worth of space between our lips.

"It's okay, Alfred... It vas an accident. Accidents happen, und they don't mean anything... It's ven you start blushing or you do it to someone that you love that doesn't make it an accident. It makes it part of a destiny..." Gilbert breathed quietly, and he checked his watch. "Al, we gotta get packing! The jet has to take off in half an hour!" He lit up, and he picked me up, rushing me into my bedroom as he panicked.

I sat on my bed with a full suitcase to my left, and a Prussian that was less than three and a half inches from my lips again. What ever happened to personal space..? Apparently it was confiscated in the airport to leave Prussia...

We'd spent ten minutes packing up my things, and Gilbert was acting oddly clingy around me. He'd always kept either an arm around my shoulders or waist or hips, he'd always pull me against him, he'd eventually breathed against my neck while gently kissing it, and he'd even tried to snake his hand down the back and front of my pants and gently squeezed me. He made me feel so amazing... I ended up just squeaking, yelping, whimpering, blushing, shaking, gasping, moaning, whining, nuzzling, hiding my face, squirming, panting, and everything else when he did... He was torturing me. He was being so cruel to me. He was... So incredible at how he made me feel this way.

"Get dressed... Ve have to go..." Gilbert curled a hand around my waist, and I closed my eyes as I sighed deeply and shakily.

"O-okay..." I shivered in his arms, stifling a tiny squeak as he pressed his nose against my neck. "W-why don't I get p-payed for being your Boy-Toy... I m-mean... If you're going to torture me like this... I s-"

"Shh... I-I'll tell joo sooner or later..." Gilbert whispered, his lips moving against my neck as he talked. His breath came humid and sweet against the surface of my skin, and he pulled away all together, blinking apathetically. He simply stood up, and exited the bedroom.

I frowned sadly as I watched him leave. "M-My heart, dude..." I whimpered shakily to myself, tears forming in my eyes. What the fuck was that for?! I stood up, and I went to my closet. I pulled out a dark grey tee shirt with a v-neck collar, and I slipped myself into it. I then pulled off my pants, wiggling into a pair of black skinny jeans after. I laced up a pair of red, black, and grey plaid high-tops, brushed out my hair a little, grabbed my bag, wiped my tears, took a huge deep breath, and I walked outside.

"I-I'm sorry for just leaving like zat. I vas being a distraction... Und joo needed to dress. Joo look awesome, by ze way... sexy, even!" Gil smiled as I walked down the steps, but I kept my head down. "O-oh gott!? Alfred, please say something! I really am sorry!" Gilbert whined, hugging me tightly.

I smiled and giggled childishly, continuing to look down. "Are you ready to go, Gilbert?" I asked. He nodded, and he picked me up again as he walked to his car. "Holy shit! That's a fucking limo!" I gaped wide-eyed at him. It was about five and a half meters long, black and red metallic paint, and there was a bird for a hood ornament.

"Meh. Out of many, one." Gilbert shrugged, setting me down gently in the cabin as the driver held the door open. Gil smirked at the driver and gave the suit-wearing male a nod, and the Prussian carried my bags to the other side, and he slid in next to me. "I'm so glad zat joo are coming home with me... I really am.." Gilbert sighed, pulling me against him as he smirked.

"I am too... I'm so excited! I can't wait. " I smiled. I turned to face the Prussian, and as he stared down at me, his eyes suddenly becoming slightly bugged out and overflowing with some kind of awe, an unknown feeling bubbled up inside of me. A fuzzy, warm, squishy feeling that made me want to rest my head against him and watch the sunset on the beach... But I had to deal with it. After all, I AM Gilbert's Boy-Toy , which means that I have to put up with anything that he decided to torture me by doing so. Basically, he strived to make himself feel good by using ME and arousing ME to the highest content. He pretty much liked to see me horny, in this case. I know, because whenever he'd do something that made me hard, he'd waggle his eyebrows, nip at my neck a little, and then he'd finally use a hand to rub my arousal through my pants.

"... Neither can I... Neither can I... Und Alfred, how would joo feel about sharing a room vith me..? I know, it doesn't make sense. I have a giant house, many bedrooms... But I just vant to be close to joo. Joo can have mein bed! I'll use ze couch... Vat do joo say..?" Gilbert asked, and he loosened up the arm around my middle.

"Okay...! Yeah, I'd like that... B-but you don't have to give up your bed. I mean, every time I'd wake up from my exorcisms, I'm sleeping on the couch! Please, I'm more than willing to sleep on a couch." I smiled. Uh oh. We were starting a bed fight. More specifically, the same bed that HE slept on... I wanted to watch him sleep...

"Nein. As mein legal Boy-Toy und guest, I'm legally required to make joo feel as comfortable und as pleasured as possible. Legally. Besides, I have a need to hug things in mein sleep, und vith Gilbird on ze edge of a restraining order against me for almost suffocating him to death... Vy don't you sleep vith me in mein bed? That vas a stupid question, und I'm going to go curl up in the corner und cry now." Gilbert sighed, blushing rather brightly as he slid away from me with a hand over his face.

"Allow me to join you! After all, I am going to be sleeping with you. I should at least stick around, no?" I smirked, scooting about a foot closer to him. The limousine pulled in front of the airport, and Gilbert pressed a small kiss to my lips before getting out of the car, grinning stupidly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Great. He kissed me. Now how do I know if he actually cares about  
me!? I'm just a freaking Boy-Toy!" I sighed, my face inflamed with  
nervousness, and the driver opened up my door.

"Are you sure that he doesn't already like you? I mean, aren't Boy-Toys  
supposed to make the /master/ feel good? I suggest you keep your eyes open.  
He's giving off a LOT of signals, eh? Enjoy your day, eh!" The blonde male  
smirked, leaning down to whisper to me from the door.

"Oh, spare me your kindness, Matthew! It hurts!" I laughed,  
glomping the male with a hug after I got out of the car.

"Maple!" The Canadian squeaked, turning a bright red. Gilbert came  
back over to my side of the car with my bag, and he froze in his tracks.

"Matthew..? Alfred..? Vat... Holy shit, you guys look a-"

"Dude! Mattie's my little brother! Haha! Isn't he cute? I think he  
gets it from me!" I smiled widely, rubbing the smaller male's shoulder  
with my hand.

"You're my brother, A-Alfred. Not my papa. I can't inherit traits from  
you." Matthew giggled, leaning against me. I grinned at Gilbert as he  
propped his elbow against the car and rested his head against his palm, and I  
quickly hugged Matthew close to me.

"That didn't stop you Friday night~ Anyway, I'm going to Gilbert's place  
for a couple weeks, and then he's coming back home with me. I'll miss you...  
The key is in it's usual spot, and I made your bed. I love you!" I  
whispered, kissing his head softly.

"Heheh~ I love you too, Alfie~! Have fun! I'll miss you too... I'll come  
pick you guys up when you're coming back..!" Matthew smiled up at me, and  
he stood on his tiptoes to press his lips against mine. He always gave the best  
kisses~ But that one from... Gilbert! Oh no!

"Alright, we gotta go... G'Bye, Matt... I'll see you later!" I pulled  
away, my face slightly flushed with Matthew's face the same way, and I smiled  
lightly.

"Yeah! Okay! See ya!" Matt waved, and Gilbert grabbed my hand gently.  
I turned around to wave at my little brother as we walked away... And I kind of  
felt bad for him.

"I'm sorry about that... I didn't mean to keep you waiting." I  
blushed slightly darker, scratching at the back of my head with my free hand.  
Gilbert wrapped the arm around my waist, and he proceeded in rubbing seductive  
patterns into my left hip as he smirked down at me.

"Nein! It's okay! Joo vere saying goodbye to someone joo love. It doesn't  
upset me at all! In fact, I must admit. I have a sort of Twincest  
fetish..." Gilbert laughed nervously, his ruby red eyes darting at the  
side. "Matt's a good kid. Und he's cute, too~! But you're still  
cuter." Gilbert smirked, pulling me against him.

"Heheheh... T-thanks..." I blushed darkly, resting my head against  
the Prussian's side. I looked around the building as I thought to myself, 'Does  
he really like me...?'

"Kesesese~! It's merely truth, Alfred! Don't thank me for zat~ I can do a  
million ozer things zat joo can thank me for, but unfortunately, due to ze law  
against public indecency, I can not do zem... /here/~" He leaned over  
and purred into my ear, giving the shell a tiny nip afterwards. I yelped  
quietly at the realization of the entire statement's meaning, and as soon as he  
nipped at my ear, I began shaking in pleasure... Again. Gilbert led me to a  
roped-off room, like some sort of V.I.P section of the airport, and he waved at  
the person standing behind the check-in podium.

"Gil, will you sit with me on the plane...?" I asked, leaning against  
him as we walked down the hallway leading to the plane, with a small bar on one  
side of it; Gilbert smirked down at me and started to chuckle, his ruby eyes  
filled with joy.

"Of course I vill! Vat makes joo think zat I vouldn't?" He smiled,  
giggling softly as he leaned over and pressed another kiss against my lips. I  
wanted him to stop... I didn't even know if he likes me... But he held this  
one. He carefully moved his lips along mine, and I let out a tiny squeak as he  
wrapped an arm around my lower back. "Zat's a gut Boy-Toy..." He  
pulled away and smirked, and I felt myself just DIE inside. He wasn't doing any  
of that because he liked me... He just did it to see me flustered. I frowned  
slightly, and the arm around me grew tighter as Gilbert frowned as well...  
"Don't frown...! Please, don't frown... I'm sorry... Forget ze whole  
Boy-Toy part... I-it vas just a cover-up..." The Prussian looked away, his  
face a bright pink, and I blushed extremely dark and smiled faintly as we  
boarded the plane.

"Oh my God." I gasped, looking around. It was HUGE on the inside!  
There was black velvet carpeting, grey walls, a small bar against the left  
wall; in the back, there was a round bed with red, silk, shining, thin  
blankets, there was a flat screen tv above the seats, and the seats themselves  
were more like couches. From what I _could_ see! "Oh my God!"

"Kesesese~ Vere vould joo like to sit, mein Liebe?" Gilbert smiled,  
tightening the arm around my hips. I giggled idiotically as I snuggled my head  
against him and looked around, and I thought about my options. There was the  
backwards seat-couch... The sideways one... The b-bed... A few normal seats...  
A freaking RECLINER seat-couch that was sideways to face the tv... God, it was  
all so incredibly mind-boggling to decide on...

"W-well... The bed I-is tempting..." I flushed darkly, hiding my face  
with a hand, and the Albino smirked down at me, before a flight attendant took  
my bag from him. He carefully wrapped both of his arms around me, pulling me  
close against his body...

"Kesese~ Vell, joo need a seatbelt for take off, but vonce ve get leveled  
out... Ve can use ze bed~" Prussia grinned, a faint pink staining his pale  
cheeks, and he picked me up into his arms and walked over to a two-person  
couch-seat-thing. I giggled as he gently set me down, and he sat in the seat  
next to me.

"Okay~! I don't mind! Heheh~" I smiled brightly up at him, and he  
gently wrapped his arms around me after he buckled his seatbelt, and I copied  
him. I snuggled into his embrace, lightly nuzzling my head into his chest.  
"Heh... You smell good..." I whispered, burying my face into his  
neck.

"Aww... Joo're so cute... Here; ve're about to take off. Come here, joo  
adorable little bastard..." The Prussian smirked playfully, giving me a  
little hug. A flight attendant came down the isle, and she stopped in front of  
Gilbert and I. "Here, now is joor time to practice joor German~!" Gil  
leaned down and whispered to me, and I looked up at the young girl.

"Guten Tag! Während wir für die Abfahrt vorzubereiten, können wir Ihr  
Interesse an einem Drink? Wir haben Coke Produkte und unsere Getränke-Specials  
sind in der Regel die gleichen, aber wir haben jetzt auf der Speisekarte des  
Apple Martinis!" She smiled, and I looked at Gilbert, who grinned  
suggestively as he sat crooked on the seat, and he rested his head on his palm.

"May I..?" I whispered quietly to him, and he shrugged as he rested  
the hand that was around me on my inner thigh, dangerously close to very  
inappropriate areas.

"Ja! I don't care! Joo may get vatever it is zat joor little heart may  
desire~" Gilbert chuckled lowly, and I looked back up at the attendant.

"J-Ja, danke ..! Kann ich bitte einen Apple Martini?" I grinned, and  
I felt Gilbert's arm tighten around me.

"Ja! Natürlich! Und du?" The girl smiled brightly, and she turned to  
Gilbert.

"K-Kann Ich bitte einen Apple Martini too...?" He swallowed deeply,  
and he leaned back into the armrest of the seat.

"Natürlich~" The woman replied, and she turned away, giggling like a  
fangirl of something. I turned back to find a rather flustered Prussian, and he  
blinked at me.

"Zat vas hot..." He breathed quietly. I just shook my head, and I  
felt my face grow extremely warm.

"All I did was order a drink." I shrugged slightly, leaning into both  
the black couch-seat-thing and Gil's side, but as I made my denying excuse  
eminent, the albino nation took it into account to grab me by the hips, and he  
roughly smashed our lips together. I yelped loudly at the horrifyingly amazing  
contact, and Gilbert softened up the kiss, and he carefully caressed my cheek  
with a hand. I pulled away a little, and I gazed into his half-lidded ruby  
eyes. "Y-you know... S-sometimes I hate being your Boy-Toy... You do all  
of these amazing things to me... And I-I can't do anything about it..." I  
whispered shakily, clasping my fingers with his.

"...I just vant joo to be happy. I'm sorry if I make joo  
uncomfortable..." Gilbert's face flushed a little darker, and I felt my  
own face heat up.

"N-no..! I-It's just that... I really do like what you do to me... But I  
don't understand why I do." I frowned, hugging him around his neck.

"Ihr Martinis?" The flight attendant came back with a silver tray in  
her hand, and two Martinis on top. I smiled as I took mine from the tray, and I  
chuckled as I thanked the Attendant.

"Danke, verpassen!" I nodded once, and she walked away, smiling. I  
turned back to Gilbert and he sipped down his drink, downing the alcohol in one  
go.

"I'm not doing zis because joo're so freaking sexy ven joo speak German,  
and joo get me aroused. I SVEAR." He cackled, downing another glass of  
martini. I just giggled as I sipped at my own, and once I'd finished it, I held  
the first cherry at the bottom's stem in between my teeth, presenting it to  
Gilbert. "Vait, do joo vant me to..." He quirked an awe-filled  
eyebrow, his ruby eyes shining with satisfaction, and I gave the stem that was  
in my mouth a little flick with my tongue, wiggling the cherry up and down to  
signify my reason for doing so. Gilbert leaned in and hesitantly pressed his  
lips against mine, and I smirked lightly as he held it momentarily, and he then  
proceeded to take the fruit into his own mouth with his tongue, expertly  
leaving me with a perfectly clean stem. I looked down at my glass once we'd  
pulled away; I had two more cherries!

"Vait." Gilbert smirked, the cherry in the pocket of the left side of  
his cheek, and he leaned in again as the engines began to rumble outside.  
"Here~" He used an arm to bring me closer, and I pressed my lips  
against his when he told me to. He carefully parted my lips with his tongue,  
and following that, he pushed the fruit into my own mouth with the tip of the  
pink, wet, fleshy muscle. I let out a soft moan as he began to dance around  
with my tongue, floating his own over mine as he delicately pushed the cherry  
out of the way. I clung desperately to Gilbert as we kissed, and I felt my face  
grow warm as I danced with his tongue. We broke the kiss at the same time, and  
I slowly chewed at the cherry as I gazed into his eyes, snuggling into him as  
the plane lurched forward. The flight attendant came by and collected our  
glasses, but she left a small, onion-sized, closed Tupperware bowl of cherries  
in the cup holder to my left.

"Just a little something for making my job funner~" She smiled,  
walking away after whispering it to me. I smiled at her, and I squeezed the  
Prussian's hand as we sped down the runway.

A/N~~~~~~

I apologize, my German is a bit sore. I'll try to study more! I promise!


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey... Can we still use the bed..." I blushed quietly, gently  
kissing the resting Gilbert's cheek. He popped his eyes open, and he  
frantically began to fumble at the seatbelt.

"Absolutely! Ach... Let me get zis off..." Gil laughed nervously,  
and once he'd gotten both of our belts off, he picked me up, and carried me to  
the bed. I gazed up at him as he gently laid me down, crawling up on top of me  
afterwards. "Alf-y... I-I... I love you." He blushed brightly,  
turning away. "I love joo more zen anyzing in zis vorld, und I vant joo to  
be more zen just mein BoyToy." Gilbert whispered, and I beamed up at the  
Prussian.

"I love you too, Gilbert..." I squeaked happily as he buried His face  
into my neck, softly kissing it while he straddled my lap, and he pulled away,  
leaning in about a centimeter away from my lips.

He gazed down at me with a lustful expression on his face, and I felt my  
breathing and heart beat increase again as he gently, lightly, cautiously laid  
me back onto the bed, pushing me down with a soft hand on my chest. "Speak  
to me... In German..." Gilbert whispered, a delicate blush on his face. I  
placed my hands on his inner thighs as I thought about what to say, and I began  
to pant softly- just for show.

"Gilbert ... I-Ich möchte Sie fühlen ... I-Ich möchte alle Sie fühlen ...  
Ich möchte, dass du alles von mir zu fühlen. I-Ich muss dich sehen ... nehmen  
ab Ihre shirt ..." I moaned provokingly, and I felt Gilbert start to shake  
a little bit.

"Alfred... I love you so much..." Gilbert smirked, pulling his tee  
shirt over his head, and I felt my face grow hotter than holy hell as I admired  
his well-toned and godlike torso.

"O-oh my god…" I gasped quietly, nearing a hand towards the expertly  
engraved chest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey." I felt a light hand on my shoulder, and I blinked awake. I  
looked up, to find Gilbert towered over me, with an extremely worried  
expression on his face, and his shirt was on... Bleh.

"Huh..? What happened..? Why do you look so scared..?" I blinked  
around, seeing that we were still on the seat-couch-thing... Bleh.

"Ve took off, und joo and I switched spots so zat joo could out ze vindow.  
I'm going to guess zat joo have a fear of heights, because joo passed out ven  
joo looked..." Gil frowned, and I felt a drop of something cold run down  
my face. Gilbert had placed a cold washcloth to my face... And he had taken  
care of me...

"So... C-can you please refresh my memory..? What happened before I  
fainted... I don't remember." I rested my head against the seat, praying  
to god that we hadn't kissed or anything... I wanted all of it to happen when I  
was there.

"Actually, nothing notable. Ve found our seats, und Ve took off... Zat's  
it." Gilbert shrugged, and I sighed in relief.

"This is a very strange question... But have you kissed me...? Today...?  
Ever...?" I closed my eyes, mumbling quietly. I felt my heart skip a  
beat when he quirked an eyebrow awkwardly at me, and he shook his head.

"Kiss joo..? Nein, never. In fact, the only time zat Ve have gotten so  
close today vas ven I vent to joor house to pick joo up. Und Ve hugged...  
Kesese~" He smirked, and I nodded with a doped-up smile on my face.

"So I just dreamt all of that... Aww... Wait... A-am I still your Kleiner  
Jung-Spielzeug...?" I looked nervously up at him, and he smiled down at me  
in awe.

"Joo're alvays so hot ven joo speak German..." Gilbert offered a tiny  
smirk, and I sat up. "Here. Joo can take off joor seatbelt. Go ahead und  
sit vere joo vant now... I'll come with, of course!" Gil smiled, and he  
pressed the button release to my safety belt.

I smiled down at his hand as I interlocked my fingers with it, and I looked  
around. The couch that caught my eye was an E-shaped couch with footrest cube  
cushions. And a Perfect place to cuddle. "There..."

After Gilbert had carried me over to the couch and sat down in the corner, I  
gently sat myself into his lap, blushing faintly at our closeness. "Vat  
are joo doing, Alfie..?" The albino chuckled quietly, whispering as he  
pressed his nose into my neck again, and he wrapped his hands around my waist,  
and he rested them just above the button of my jeans. I sighed shakily and  
leaned into him, enjoying the touch.

"G-gilbert..." I whispered, and the Prussian planted a lustful kiss  
in the crook of my neck, while I blushed brightly and I tangled our fingers  
together after I had clasped my hands over his.

"Do you want me to stop..?" Gilbert mumbled into my ear, hugging me  
gently as he rested his chin on my shoulder. I gave him a hug, turning my body  
as I wrapped my arms around him and gently squeezed him. "Hmm... I'll  
stop..." He whispered in a heartfelt voice.

"I-It's not that I don't like it... It makes me feel so good…" I  
muttered, and the Prussian took it into account to grasp my hips with gentle  
hands, pull me deeper into his lap, and tug my shirt neck over to the end of my  
left shoulder, creating an uncovered area of skin.

"Good. I like making you feel good. You're hot when you feel good. I know,  
because you tense up and start to moan... I-I don't know. Nevermind." Gil  
shook his head.

I quirked an eyebrow at Gilbert, but once he pulled me against his body and  
began to kiss, suck, nip, and bite the crook of my neck, down my shoulder, and  
up my neck, I couldn't help but let a few pleasured squeaks and yelps and moans  
pass through my lips.

"Ich Liebe mein Kleiner Jung-Spielzeug..." Gilbert mumbled as he  
gazed into my eyes, and he gently pressed our lips together. "Where I come  
from, a kiss is a sign of thankfulness. I am EXTREMELY thankful for you."  
He grinned stupidly, and I nodded along with a nervous smile upon my face.  
"Heh~! Oh, Uh, we're probably going to be landing in about an hour...  
W-what do you wanna do?" Gilbert smirked, and I shrugged. "I can get  
the Xbox started up, and you and I could play Minecraft?" He chuckled, and  
I laughed quietly.

"You can show me that project that you've been working on! Or we should do  
creative mode and explore some mine shafts!" I cheered, and Gilbert just  
grinned at me.

"I'd like to explore /your/ mine shaft." The silver-haired albino  
purred into my ear, and I just whimpered happily and nervously. He got the game  
set up, and I quickly kissed him on the cheek before sitting down and watching  
him. "Aww~"

"G-Gilbert...?" I bit my lip, and I turned to him as I leaned back  
against him. Gil gave me a tiny smile, using an arm to hug me closer to him as  
he did. "When we get to your house, what are we gonna do...?" I  
asked, and Gilbert smiled.

"Everything and nothing all at once. I just wanna be with you..."  
Prussia sighed, and I blushed as I was kissed again. "Thank you for coming  
home with me... It means a lot to me." He frowned slightly, and he pushed  
our lips together again.

"It's my pleasure, Gil. I've been too fuckin' lonely without you, but I  
don't want to make you feel uncomfortable when I'm in your country. So now, out  
of all times.. I really need you to stay by my side and hold my hand.  
M-metaphorically speaking, that is, but y-you can do wh-" I nuzzled into  
his chest, and Gil interrupted me, gently stroking my head as he held me  
against him.

"Don't worry, Alf... I'll protect you and keep you safe, and I'll make  
sure you have fun. And if you really want me to hold your hand-" Gilbert  
paused a moment to lightly intertwine our fingers together on one hand, his  
voice soft and sweet. "I will!" He smiled sweetly.

I stared up at Gilbert and blushed brightly, my entire body beginning to shiver  
slightly as he smirked down at me. Why was that affecting me so much?! I bit my  
lip lightly, and he slowly neared our faces together, and he hesitantly pushed  
his forehead to mine as he used a hand to cradle the back of my head. "I-I  
don't object to that one b-bit..." I mumbled softly, inching my body  
against his, peering my eyes downward as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Gilbert tilted up my chin with his free hand, proceeding to then wrap that arm  
around me. "I'm extremely happy that you do..." He smiled, and he  
blushed wide-eyed as our bodies made contact. "Uh..." He choked out,  
and he looked away for a moment.

"I-I'm s-sorry..! I-I just-"

The albino nation cut me off by gently brushing our lips together. What was he  
thankful for now? I shakily exhaled as I just went along with it, a soft  
whimper escaping from me as our lips locked softly a single time. I wrapped my  
left arm around the Prussian's middle as my other hand found it's way up to  
Gilbert's cheek, and I softly ghosted my fingers over the warm, soft, pale skin  
as I relocked our lips together. Gilbert was just about to deepen the kiss,  
when-

"TZTCHSSSSSSSSSS"

Gilbert popped his eyes open; The controller dropped from his hands.  
"SHIT!"

"BOOM! AND OTHER VARIOUS EXPLOSION NOISES!"

"FUCKING CREEPERS!"


	5. Chapter 5

I blinked awake, the sunlight shining through the windows with its rays cascading onto me and the bed. That's when I realized that Gilbert's side of the bed was empty. I looked towards Gilbert's normal side to find him getting ready for the day by pulling off his night shirt.

"Good morning..." I smiled tiredly with a sweet tone, and Gilbert turned around, a digital camera in his hands. He walked up to the side of the bed, and as he snapped a quick picture of me, he smiled happily.

"Good morning, beautiful~." Gilbert laughed quietly, and before laying down next to me, he took a closeup of me hiding behind the pillows. "How'd you sleep?" He smiled brightly, resting against his pillows as he faced me and took my hands into his own.

"Beautiful~? Y-You think I'm beautiful? I-I slept great since I was in your arms, but... How a-am I beautiful...?" I turned a light shade of red and blinked in awe, fumbling with his fingers as I shifted my eyes downward.

"I take it that 'beautiful' isn't on your Top 5 Words I'm Called list?" He quirked an eyebrow, and I shook my head.

"Never, actually... And you said '5'..." I gently pecked him on the lips, and he let out a soft chuckle.

"Kesesesese~! Mein Five Meters of Awesome are very glad you noticed that." He giggled, but considering how awkward he sounded, it was easy to tell that his Five Meters of Awesome were willing to wait for my Meat Supreme to be ready. I could tell it in his eyes, too.

"The pleasure's all mine. M-metaphorically speaking, that I-is..." I laughed nervously, and Gilbert just smiled as he pressed a reassuring kiss to my cheek. "What did you decide we should do today..?" I asked, and Gil just shrugged.

"I thought I might take you out for a stroll downtown. It's kind of like Times Square if you want a comparison, only smaller, and it's actually a lot more language-friendly than you'd think. And then maybe after that, we could stop off at OrangeJulius and pick up some drinks, and we could hit the Ferris Wheel at the amusement park to watch the fireworks together, and finally, I'd take you out for a walk on the beach under the stars." Gilbert smiled, and he gently kissed me on the lips. I smiled brightly as I locked our lips together. I can't believe he wanted to do all of that with me...

"Gil, that's so sweet! But how about we do something a bit more relaxing, within the privacy of the house..?" I ran my hand up and down his side, and he pressed our lips together as we slowly sat up.

"How bout we just cuddle on the couch today and game?" Gilbert smiled, and I caressed his cheek with a soft hand as I giggled.

"That sounds awesome, Gilbert... That's going to be so much fun." I smiled, lightly kissing his cheek. There was a knock at the door, and Gilbert softly kissed me before wrapping his arms around me and turning towards the door.

"Come in!" Gil shouted, and the door opened, and a familiar blonde male peered in, smirking as he shook his head, and he opened the door the rest of the way, garbed in a Wintergreen Wednesday Tobuscus tee shirt, a black dress jacket over it, faded blue jeans, and brown converse heelyz.

"Kay, first of all, this thing got into my room again." He snickered, and he opened his lightly closed fist, a fluttering yellow bird flying out of it as he released it.

"Gilbird! Ohmahgawsh! Come here, buddy!" I giggled and jumped forward, greeting the canary with a generous scratch as he flew into my palms. "I missed you!" I nuzzled Gilbird up to my cheek, and the male in the doorway just chuckled as Gilbert crawled up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Heh. Secondly, I see Alfred here is your most recent vital regions victim?" He smirked at Gil, and I felt the arms tighten around me.

"Shut up..! He's different!"

"Victim? But I love Gilbert! How am I a victim?" I asked curiously, and Gilbert gave me a gentle kiss before smirking and shaking his head.

"I love you too, Alfie." He smiled, and the man in the doorway tilted his head observingly.

"Thirdly, I just wanted to tell you that breakfast is done. I can bring it to you guys if you want." He shrugged, and Gilbert nodded, rubbing my back his arm.

"Alright. Thanks, man." Gil smirked, and the male nodded once before shutting the door and leaving.

"Who was that...!?" I pressed my lips to his, and he chuckled, hugging me softly as he kissed me.

"West." He whispered, and he pushed his lips to mine again in a sloppy frenzy, and I ended up gaping at Gilbert after passionately kissing him back.

"THAT was WEST!?" I scoffed in disbelief, and Gilbert pulled me closer and moved our lips together.  
He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around my neck and took over the kiss, locking our lips together again as he continued the little love-fest.

"That was West." He laughed, and I stared awkwardly in dumbfounded-ness up into the Prussian's ruby eyes as I blinked up at him.

"I don't wanna say that he looks hot in that outfit, but I'm a sucker for ANYONE in a Toby tee. And that, mein Freund, was just epic." I said in a quiet whisper, and Gilbert grinned suggestively as he pressed a playful kiss to my lips.

"Hey. Don't go around telling me that you love me and then hit on my brother the next day!" Gil cackled, and he stood up, letting out a titular "Kesesesese~!" as he walked to his dresser. "Jonesie! I request mein Jung-Spielzeug front and center!" He smirked with a sort of singsong tone, and I walked up to him, resting my head against his chest as I hugged him softly.

"Hi." I mumbled, and I blushed faintly as he gently hugged me back, running a hand through my hair.

"That was utterly adorable." Gilbert smiled, and he opened a drawer, pulling out a Salmon Saturday Toby tee. "But you're still going to be a sucker for Prussian blood! Kesesese~" The older teen smirked, and he pulled the tee on, followed by a black dress jacket.

"What am I, a vampire? EDBUSCUS!" I giggled, and I quickly snatched the McBuscus Purple Toby tee out of his drawer, dashing to the other side of the room in a mad dash to pull my other shirt off and pull this one on before he caught me. "Ha!" I grinned, and I quickly changed into a pair of denim skinnies.

"Fine! You win." He sighed, and he gently sat me onto the foot of the bed, a gentle tone in his voice as he spoke and caressed my cheek with a hand. "But let's not forget the finishing touch..." He smiled, and he carefully removed his jacket, and he draped it over my shoulders, keeping a hand on one of them as he used the other to tilt up my chin and lightly kiss me on the lips. "Perfect. My epic boyfriend in one of my epic shirts. That's awesome!" The amazing albino smiled, and the door opened, with Ludwig walking in at the perfect moment to see me pull of a perfect Tomato Face and whimper,

"Boyfriend..?!"

"Woah, wait, since when was it 'copy the sexy German Buscus day'?!" He blinked at our outfits, and Gilbert and I blinked at each other.

"Sexy..?"

"I heard everything you said, Alfred. These walls aren't exactly Five Meters thick." Ludwig smirked, sitting on the armrest of a big comfy chair.

"Kesesesese~!"

"You're welcome for that, by the way." Ludwig grinned evilly at Gilbert, and he quirked a suggestive eyebrow at me. "And now, I am starting to think you're hitting on me." He straightened up and smirked, confidently taking a bite out of an apple.

"And all this time, I thought you were just one giant stick in the ass." I shook my head as I looked at him, and Gilbert just laughed his ass off through the entire conversation.

"So you ARE hitting on me?" Ludwig smirked cockily, and I grew bug-eyed as I pointed a finger at him.

"I NEVER said that." I laughed, and Germany just grinned.

"You certainly didn't deny it, either." The blue-eyed German smiled sweeter than before, and I found myself melting into those tantalizing pools of sapphire in his eyes. "Alfred, I can tell that you like me!" Ludwig stood up, and he sat down on the bed so that I was sandwiched between Gilbert and him.

"How...?" I peered up at him, squeezing Gilbert's hand when he took mine into it, and Ludwig swiftly tilted my chin up and brushed the surface of his lips against my own. I let out a soft squeak, my face instantly turning red, and I blinked at him as he just held it, a sad sort of sympathy in his eyes as he watched mine for a reaction. I guess I DID... sorta... Like him... Just a little... I mean, I liked him in his badass stage, not the stick in the ass one. I mean, his hair was shagged out EXACTLY like Toby's! Once. Just this once. And never again after it.

I stroked the Prussian's hand with my thumb before releasing it completely, and I blinked acceptingly into Ludwig's eyes and caused him to smile slightly into the kiss, and I smirked playfully and squinted at him before tacklehugging him back onto the bed, smiling brightly as I locked our lips together and closed my eyes.

I heard the click of a digital camera. "I don't know what's going on here or why I'm okay with this." Gilbert mumbled and looked down, and I pulled away from the German after moving our lips together once, and I dived head-first back into my boyfriend's arms.

"Holy SHEIßE..." Ludwig exhaled, staring up at the ceiling as he stayed on his back, and Gilbert just laughed as he hugged me tightly. I nuzzled into him and giggled, looking up into his eyes as he stroked my head.

"This just got kinda awkward." I whispered into Gilbert's ear, and he chuckled as he held me close to him. "Gil! Why don't all three of us go swimming later today?" I asked, and he shrugged, an agreeing smile on his face as he smirked at Ludwig.

"I don't know. What does mister Sexy German Buscus over there think about that?" Gil smirked, and Ludwig just stuck a hand in the air and gestured him off.

"Ja, Ja, swimming is fine..! Yeah, okay." He ran the hand through his hair and shagged it out a bit more, sitting up as he exhaled and blankly stared forward. "Finally, I'll be able to wear my swimsuit of darkness then redness and whiteness. I just got it! Tobuscus logo's on the legs, and it's freaking epic." He grinned, and I just glared at him.

"You got... You're just- God, I don't even anything." I shook my head, and Ludwig smirked lowly.

"Bich, please. I'm asosmwe." He grinned, and I blushed wide-eyed as sunk back into Gil's lap.

"PewDie, I'll protect you." Gilbert purred into my ear, and I blushed brighter as I hid my face in his dress jacket after pulling it over me.

"Stephano... I'm scared..." I whimpered, and Ludwig leaned forward, a slight frown on his face as he pressed a gentle hand to my cheek and stroked it with his thumb.

"I've fucked up bad... I'm sorry, Alfred. I shouldn't have kissed you. I'll just leave you alone now. I'll come by whenever you guys wanna head down to the pool, and I'll bring my water pistols. I'll see ya guys later." He frowned, and I quietly bit my lip, grabbing Ludwig's hand as he stood up, and I pulled him down, quickly kissing his cheek before giving him a gentle hug. "Hmm. I can see why my big brother loves you so much. He's always talking about you... I-it's nice to see him happy for a change... You're such a sweet kid, Al... I mean that." He chuckled quietly, and I rested my head against his chest as he hugged me back, and I looked at Gilbert. He was blushing. He was SMILING.

"Thanks, Ludwig... You really aren't a stick up the ass, after all..." I squeezed him softly, and I kissed his cheek again before pulling away.

"Heheh... I-I should get going... I'm missing PewdiePie amnesia updates... I'll see you two later. Peace off!" Ludwig smiled, and Gilbert laughed and blessed his face before the German walked out, whistling a happy tune.

A/N~~~

What a twist! I thought I might've added West in this chapter. I have NO idea what's going on here. I might be high. I should probably spend less time with Canada, then... O.O~


	6. Chapter 6

"I love you." I peered up at Gilbert as I slowly crawled back to him. I sat in front of him a few feet away, my mind telling me that he wouldn't believe me after that incident, and I blushed brightly when he smiled and took me by the hips, laying me back onto the bed as he kissed me passionately. He moved his lips with mine after locking them, and he took my hand and placed it onto his own side, but as soon as my hand made contact with BARE SKIN, I realized that he had pulled his shirt bottom up, and I ran my hand over his expertly-engraved torso before whining happily and running it down his side. I allowed him to carefully slip his hand up under my shirt, and I breathed quickly and shallowly as his fingers traced over my skin.

"I love you too." Gil mumbled into my ear and kissed my cheek, kissing my lips once again after. I let a soft, satisfied moan escape from my lips as I moved our lips together and massaged his chest with my hand, with my fingers moving across his torso by using the indentations of his abs as pathways. He moaned quietly and pressed his body against my own, his hands lifting up my shirt as he continued to trace his touch down my chest, and as he moved our lips together a bit more passionately, I let out a quiet whimper and began to shiver off and on. "What's the matter, Alfred...?" Gilbert asked quietly, scooping me into his arms as he rocked me back and forth like a baby, and I smiled up at him before giving him a gentle kiss.

"Nothing. You're just amazing, that's all... You're an amazing kisser, an amazing lover, an amazing friend, an amazingly sexy person, and the most amazing boyfriend in the universe..." I mumbled, and I snuggled into him as I was kissed again.

"You're too friggin' sweet, you know that right?" Gil smiled, and I climbed into his lap and straddled him as I giggled happily and gently kissed him. I carefully inched his shirt up his body, moving our lips together as I laid him back onto the bed, and I cautiously pulled it over his head and set it to the side once I'd gotten it off. "I have a feeling that I might like where this is going." Gilbert purred seductively, and he let his head fall back onto the bed and tossed it to the side as he wrapped his arms loosely around my waist as he crawled back onto the bed so that his legs weren't over the edge, and he placed one hand between his legs in his inner thigh, moaning softly. "I'm ready when you are. I'm not going to rush you..." Gilbert whispered, and I inhaled steadily as I positioned my hips against his, and I looked down at him.

"Are you ready...?" I purred into his ear, and the albino moaned as he nodded.

"Mein gott, yes... Gott yes..." Gil bit his lip, And I began to seductively grind against him, causing him to call out and gasp in pleasure. "Alfred! Yes! More!" He panted shakily, and I began to grind our hips together deeper and harder, and the Prussian whined happily as he wrapped his arms around me. "Alfred~! Mein liebe! Fick mich! Gott YES! Please!" Gilbert pleaded. I suppose it's the time where Gil and I would seal our love. I blushed brightly and shivered in pleasure as I began to thrust my hips forward, and I soon began to work at the button on Gil's jeans. His skin complexion had darkened up to a normal tone, which told me that his body temperature was rising, and that from this point in time, there was NO turning back. I slid his pants and boxers down below his cock, and I pulled the back of my pants down just below my knees. I quickly snatched the obvious bottle of Fire and ICE lube from his nightstand, and I popped the cap. I squeezed some of the lube onto my hand and grasped Gilbert's Five Meters, causing him to shout out in pleasure, and I carefully lubed up the monstrous erection before handing Gilbert the lube.

"G-G-Gil... C-can you... Can you finger me...? Please...? I need something inside of me now, and I'm afraid your Five Meters is too big to just slam into me without stretching... S-so can you do me a really, really big favor... And finger me? Finger me hard, Preußischen... " I asked sheepishly, a bright blush on my face. The albino's hand quickly opened the bottle again, and he smiled up at me as he gave me a lustful kiss. Before I knew it, a thick, slimy finger had slipped it's way into me, and I moaned loudly as I pulled my shirt off over my head, and I raised my ass as I ground onto the finger while it swirled around inside of me. I hesitantly grabbed the bottle and lubed up my own cock, and I pushed my erection to his asshole, teasing the tight ring of muscles by pushing the head of my cock into him. He moaned in pleasure and shivered, and as soon as the second finger entered me and grazed over a supernova bundle of FUCK, I impulsively thrust my hips forward, accidentally slamming myself balls-deep into Gilbert. He screamed loudly in ecstasy, and I pulled out, only to slam myself back in, and the Prussian ached his knees allowing for a MUCH deeper penetration, and I gripped his hips tightly as I drove his body down onto my cock as I thrust. I felt the bed begin to move as I increased my momentum, and I felt the albino tighten around me while I thrust at a different angle.

"ALFRED! MEIN LIEBE!" He screamed, and I thrust once more before Gilbert cried out in pleasure and came onto my stomach. As soon as he did, he tightened around my dick and caused me to reach my enormous orgasm, and as I came inside of the Prussian, some of my seed leaked out around the sides of my dick. "A-Alfie~..!" He moaned, and I pulled out, collapsing on top of Gilbert as I sighed and whined.

"Dear GOD, I love you, Gilbert Beilschmidt..." I mumbled, and I pressed my lips against Gil's as I wrapped my arms around him and weakly hugged him. But all he was able to do was limply lie there, blush like fuck, and let out a weary whimper. A banging at the door signaled me to quickly jump up and pull the blankets over my retaliating boyfriend's quivering body, and I pulled my pants up, not bothering to zip them or even button them, and I didn't worry about the massive love-stain on my stomach. "What do you want and why do you want it?" I called out, and Ludwig opened the door, a mortally perturbed expression on his face, and I ran a hand through my boyfriend's sweat-glazed silver hair as he closed his eyes, and he leaned against my hand.

"What part of 'These walls aren't exactly Five Meters thick' don't you two understand?! God, it sounded like someone was being brutally murdered in here!" Ludwig grimaced, dramatically pulling at his hair. I rolled my eyes, and Gilbert whimpered a little.

"Ja... That would have been my prostate..." The poor Prussian mewled, and I smiled sadly as I looked down at him and continued to run my fingers through deliciously sweat-laced silver strands Of silk. Ludwig looked blankly at us before apathetically turning around and shutting the door, and he screamed bloody murder as he ran out of Gilbert's room altogether.

I laid down beside my shivering boyfriend and caressed his body in my arms, and I frowned as I rested my head atop his chest.

"Hey... Don't frown... Please don't frown... I'm okay. Really. I am!" Gilbert pouted, and I peered up at him as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and held me close to him. "Alfred?" He asked. I looked up at him and guiltily furrowed my eyebrows, and my albino boyfriend just smiled. "Well? Can your boyfriend have a kiss or not!?" Gil laughed, and I smiled as I slid up a bit and gave him a happy kiss. "I love you, Alfred F. Jones." He smirked, and he gently kissed me again.

"I love you too, Gilbert Beilschmidt. And I'm sorry if I was a bit too rough... It was that stupid bundle of FUCK inside of me that set me off..." I giggled, and I hugged him tightly.

"Not at all, sweetheart. You know, one of these days, I /will/ marry you. I don't care when, but just... Someday." Gilbert stated, hugging me into his chest. I giggled stupidly and snuggled into him, and I nuzzled into his chest.

"I'd like that very much."

A/N~~~~

Did anybody else laugh their arsch off when West came in?


	7. Chapter 7

That afternoon, I blinked awake again with a strong urge for h2o. Water. I rubbed the dry seed off of my stomach and nuzzled up beneath Gilbert's chin as he continued to sleep. "Hnng... Baby...? You okay...?" The Prussian mumbled, and he wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me against him.

"Yeah... I'm great, sweetheart... I just got the urge to go swimming, that's all... Don't worry, Gilbear. I'm okay." I giggled quietly, and I snuggled into him as the Tri-force blanket sunk to our shoulders.

"But what if Gilbird suddenly turned into a Ninja-hawk and tried to kill you...!? Who would worry about you then?" Gil chuckled, and the canary nose-dived into my hair and rolled himself around throughout my hair as he chirped happily. I squeezed my Prussia tightly and laughed sweetly before I playfully kissed him on the lips, laying my head onto his collarbone before slinging my right leg over his waist and somewhat straddling him as I laid myself on top of him. "Alfred... Mein Five Meters are..."

I moved around a bit before my hips ghosted over Gil's hardened length. Uh oh... I reached my hand down and rubbed my finger over the tip and nodded, wrapping my fingers around it as I slowly massaged the organ. He let out a pleasured whimper and sunk under the blankets, probably to muffle the sounds he made so that Ludwig didn't hear, and I joined him with the bottle of lube in my free hand. "I'll go softer this time... I'll go as slow as I'm doing it now." I whispered, and Gilbert nodded rapidly, his eyes squeezed shut as he whined out happily.

"Alfred... K-kiss me! Don't worry about mein Five Meters. The problem isn't bad enough to have to yet. Just kiss me! Please!" Gilbert looked up into my eyes, and I stopped everything. I caressed his cheek with a shaky hand as I smiled up at him and moved up his body the few inches or so to reach his lips, and I lovingly pressed my lips against his.

"If you two lovebirds Are done fucking like bunnies, I'm all ready to go swimming." Ludwig opened the door, and he blinked, almost sadly in a way. His swimsuit had the darkness-redness-whiteness pattern on it with the Tobuscus logo on the sides, And he wore white and red sandals as he carried a black towel. "If not... Well... Forever alone." The blonde male pouted, and I felt my face flush. No! Not again! Sure, he was cute and sweet and funny and all, but I'm in a relationship! Ugh...

"If you turn around for a few moments, I'll be right with you." I giggled, and the German squeezed his eyes shut as he gave me a thumbs up and turned around. I quickly jumped out of bed and grabbed my bag, pulling out my American flag swimsuit afterwards, and I quickly pulled them on. "Gilbear? Aren't you coming?!" I smiled, and the Prussian smirked.

"You go ahead. I'll meet you there. My swimsuit takes a while to get on. You will jizz when you see it." Gilbert cackled, and I flushed darker and nodded as I swallowed deeply.

"Okay... " I squeaked, and he winked at me before shooing me off. I blew him a quick kiss and smiled before leaving the bedroom, Ludwig to my right.

"oh, just you wait, Alfred. You're going to love his getup. Here, there's a shortcut down to the pool over here. Do you mind if I hold your hand...?" The blue-eyed nation asked as he smiled softly, and I smiled back a little as I extended my hand to him. "Ah, bless your face." He chuckled, and I giggled softly as he intertwined our fingers together, and I blushed faintly as he led me out into the main hallway. "You know, you're the only nation that I either don't hate or am not related to. You're a cool person. And you like everything that I like! Which brings me to say... I really like you."

"Ich mag dich auch, Ludwig. Eine Menge. Und Ich liebe Ihre Interessen, auch!" I smirked, and I blinked as the German pulled me into a hug. "Was der...?" I laughed nervously, and I hugged him back before nuzzling into him. "L-Ludwig... You hug like Gilbert does..." I whimpered softly, and I pressed my cheek against the skin of his torso as he chuckled.

"Well, my big brother WAS the one who hugged me when I was growing up. He's an amazing person. You're lucky; I can guarantee that he's going to love you forever. He'll never leave your side. I mean, ever since you guys were kids, he never shut up about his crush on you. Please... Take care of my big brother... He's so depressed lately, and he really needs to be with you." Ludwig frowned, and I squeezed his hand softly as I blushed.

"Thank you for telling me this... I love Gilbert more than anything in the world, and I wouldn't be able to think anymore if I knew he was depressed, and he did something to himself... Where I could have done something to help. You're a good person." I stopped walking, and I turned to the German. I walked up to him and pulled him down, and I gently pressed my lips against his, and Ludwig carefully lifted me up, and he continued walking to the pool with me in his arms. I blushed brightly and blinked, and as he walked into the pool area, I clung to him and rested my head against his shoulder. "Why are you carrying me...? Usually only Gilbert carries me."

"I'm sorry. I guess I've just always wanted to be like my big brother. He's so great. He isn't afraid of anything... And he's got such a loving heart. Fuck. If it weren't for him, I would have died nineteen years ago. He's a hero to me. And you're his hero." Ludwig laughed, and he set me down onto a lawn chair as a faint blush spread across his face. I blinked up at him a while before the Prussian walked through the door, wearing a pair of hip-hugging Prussian flag swim trunks, black shades, and carrying a boom-box on his shoulder that was blasting Sexy And I Know It. Indeed he was. I blushed faintly and bit my lip as he made a kissing gesture my way, and Ludwig jumped up when Feliciano burst through the door.

"Luddi! Luddi! I miss you!" The Italian cried happily, and he threw himself into Ludwig's arms before the German hugged him tightly. I blinked rapidly as Gilbert set down the stereo, and he pointed at me. He ushered me over with a finger, so I stood up, and I walked over to him before he grabbed me by the hips and lustfully pinned our lips together. I yelped in satisfaction and gently locked our lips together, but as soon as he pushed his tongue through my lips, I pulled away completely and furrowed my eyebrows sadly.

"What's with you, Gilbert? You're not as gentle to me anymore." I whimpered, and Gil scoffed as he shook his head.

"You just fucked me into the ground. Why would I be gentle after that? I'm just trying to be a bit more seductive. Don't worry, Alfred." He placed a hand onto my shoulder, but I brushed it off and took it into my own.

"No... Please no. If you tried to be anymore suggestive than you are, you'll come off as a total douche bag. And quite frankly, I don't wanna date a douche bag. On the plane. When you pushed your nose into my neck and whispered all those things to me? That's what I really want... And I'm not trying to be mean or anything... But I love the guy that I've known for twenty years. The one that cuddled with me when he was still nothing more than my best friend. Now... Can I please have him back...?" I asked, and Gilbert tore off the sunglasses and used a hand to wipe away a few tears as he brought me into a hug.

"I'm such an asshole... I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I guess I'm just jealous that you topped me first... Granted, it felt awesome, but I never knew I had a weakness... Until I kissed you that first time. You're amazing, okay? And I love you. I love you so much." He sniffed a couple of times, and I hugged him tightly. I've NEVER seen him cry. And I've known him since we were both practically babies. He never cried then, either. And when we were twelve, every time I'd get hurt, or sad, or teased... And I cried... He would cuddle with me... and he kissed my wounds like papa Arthur USED to, before he disowned me. I ran away after the Revolutionary when I was eleven. And Gilbert was right by my side through that, too.

Fuck, he TRAINED me! I remember when he taught me how to shoot my first musket. He had his arms wrapped around me as he held the gun and instructed me how to hold it, and his voice was a soft whisper. When I shot it the first time without him around me, the gun backfired, and I shot to the ground and got bruised up pretty badly. I'd hit my head, and he carefully kissed my forehead to make the pain go away... And it did.

When I was fourteen and had my first heartbreak, where my first crush dumped me, he was right there beside me on the couch, crying with me as he hugged me close to him.

When papa Arthur got sick when I was eighteen, Gilbert had spent the rest of that month with me at my house, and he even slept next to me to keep me company. I remember letting him use the guest bedroom, and the first night that he'd stayed, I'd cried myself to sleep, but I kept waking up. I'd walked across the hallway, and because he had promised to keep his door open, I walked in and crawled into bed with him, and he'd stayed awake until I had fallen asleep. When I pulled the blankets over us, he rolled right over and wrapped his arms around me, and he even... Kissed me goodnight...

"O-Oh my god!" I gasped, and I hugged Gilbert tightly.

Why hadn't I realized it from the beginning?!

Was I really THAT blind?!

He'd loved me from the very beginning!

I was just too stupid to realize it!

And I ended up breaking his heart so many times because of it.

"Gilbert... I-I...-"

So that's how I come to say; When in Prussia... Keep an open mind. Remember the past, and don't give two fucks about the future! And if someone tells you that they love you...

"- I love you too, Gilbear..."

The End.


End file.
